Baseboard management controllers of servers collect states of members, for example respective voltages, temperatures, and speeds of fans in the servers. A data center generally includes a number of servers. A management terminal connects to the servers of the data center to monitor the servers. The management terminal monitors the servers according to respective internet protocol addresses of the servers. When the address of the baseboard management controller internet protocol address (BMC IP) in the server is incorrectly set or is tampered with, the management terminal cannot mot monitor the server.